Akami
'Akami: The Shadow Lord of Red' Akami, is the male protagonist of Kage no iro. He is the 1st Shadow Lord resembling the soul color, Red. Appearance Normally, Akami is said to have a dark alluring pair of crimson eyes that glows whenever he is annoyed, disturbed, furious or about to attack. But it fades away into normal reddish brown pools after. The guardian spirit of wind, Saya,''said that Akami is also undoubtingly handsome and charming with his trademark spiky red hair and pale white skin that captures hearts of women all over the district (''not noticed as the shadow lord). It is quoted in the story that he also wears a stiff red button-up polo shirt beneath the cloak with black pants all stained with blood. On the other side of the line, he also said that he was going to wear "human" clothes just because he got soaked when he was pushed unexpectedly in the water by Mioka on chapter 21. There may have some times where his hair is not spiked up as usual for that means he just took a bath or went swimming. Personality His personality sometimes changes or in other cases, he's just moody. He is confident (sometimes leading to arrogancy), compassionate, has a leader-type of attitude, playful as described by the other lords, a great teaser, funny at some point, and a well renowned gentleman to the ladies. However, when things begin to stir up or fall on the wrong timings, he becomes serious on the matter and thinks deep to solve it. Akami rarely shows his affectionate side but he did like worrying about the people of Grandene (Guranudinuu) ''and giving his own cloak to Mioka, who was apparently shivering because of the cold. He showed some signs that he likes eating cherries and loves to roll around bushy grasses and stare at the sky all day. His hobbies include sight seeing, swimming in lakes, feeding Koi fishes in the pond, and eating more cherries. Akami gets mad when somebody disturbs his sleep if it's not important to wake him up. His weakness is possibly burnt food made by Mei, Mioka's younger sister where he quoted "''poison of the gods" and overly reacted that it almost killed him. Abilities Akami was somehow rather a gifted Shadow Lord. Some of Akami's abilities are unknown but his skills include being able to turn invisible, can turn into a shadow, and can control someone's actions but only in shadow form. His two ultimate techniques are Poison Darts and Red Smoke. Poison darts are formed from his own shadow. Seen and made to be very sharp and small that it looks like black dust in the wind floating. It is highly toxic. Red Smoke is engaged when clouds of dust appear and begin to turn into smoke tainted in the color dark red. Once you inhale it even if you have covers in your air passages, it will enter into your body and burn all your systems and organs that it will cause internal hemorrage. This two legendary skills are unescapable and fatal. Though, they can take a bit of your time for it is slow to engage. That is the only flaw of the the two. His extra abilities are being able to teleport and to melt cold materials such as ice or anything that is frozen. He also is capable of manipulating elements. Weapons Only five Shadow Lords are chosen to hold a powerful and tremendous scythe to kill and collect the tainted souls brought forth by the 10th (banished) Shadow Lord, Kuro. And it was given to Akami by the gods of the realm, Akio. It is a scythe englufing itself in flames before it forms it's spikes at the edges. Akio was said to be used by no one else for they will be burned except for the real owner, which happens to be Akami. The scythe actually has an original form but it wasn't showed. Still small details about the original form of the scythe is that it's wider than it's actual size, had a longer and sharper blade and that it's edges are highly poisonous. The origin of it is unknown but it was forged in the god realms and was crafted in the endless abbyss of fire a millenium ago. Trivia *He is the only one who broke free without using the Crystal Tear of Freia for he is bound to a spell he bestowed upon himself. It is still unknown what it was. *He seems to like cream with cherries. *Akami was shown to have feelings or possibly just stirrings for Mioka. It is shown in Chapter 14, where he hugged her, for his cloak wasn't enough to make her warm. If asked about this, he madly blushes and strongly denies it. *He loves to fool around with women but is always hacked into oblivion by Mioka. Quotes *''"It is always my duty to rotect the people whom I love!" - Akami to Kuro'' *''"Remind me again why I shouldn't punch that guy....?" -Akami to Mioka (reffereing to Kise)'' *''"I am not an old man!" -Akami to Mei'' *''"You know, for a Shadow Lord, you're pretty good at this cooking stuff!" -Mioka to Akami''' '